ofibtyfandomcom-20200214-history
CensoredColors
CensoredColors, aka Agustin '''or '''Justin, is one of the founding members of the ''Our Family Is Better Than Yours! ''family. Place In The Family Tree In the family tree, Justin is the brother of Tyler and Ash, and the father of Hannah and Sean. Trivia *He is known for having the most disorganized user page on the wiki. *In 2015 he did his first year of college, majoring in film direction at film school. He dropped out at the end of the year. However, he is still involved in independent film proyects. *Starting from 2016, he is a psychology major. *Starting from the second quarter of 2016, he will begin studying Arts in the University of Buenos Aires, with an orientation in Film and Theater studies (along with his Psychology Major). However, he will take this major at a much slower pace than his Psychology major. *His favorite film directors are Wes Anderson, Lars Von Trier, Stanley Kubrick, Quentin Tarantino, Spike Jonze, Juan Jose Campanella , F.W Murnau, Jean-Luc Godard, David Lynch and Xavier Dolan. *Some of his favorite movies include: Nymphomaniac, Melancholia, Moonrise Kingdom, The Clockwork Orange, Pulp Fiction, Mullholland Drive, Her, The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King, Beasts of the Southern Wild, Boyhood, The Imitation Game, Birdman, Whiplash, Apocalypse Now, Before Sunset, El Secreto de sus Ojos and La Historia Oficial. *His favorite animated movie and documentary is Waltz With Bashir *He also loves german expressionist films. *He also loves French New Wave films. *Has lived in Connecticut, USA for 4 years. *Was born in Buenos Aires, Argentina. **Currently lives in Pilar, a suburban area near Buenos Aires. **He lives in the city during the week for college. *Has visited the USA (New York, Connecticut, Miami, Orlando), the Dominican Republic, Brazil, Uruguay and Aruba. *Is a part of "Team Bunnystrippers" (which are awesome btw) *Misses Nasia a lot. *Shows he loves: Game Of Thrones, The Walking Dead, Homeland, American Horror Story, New Girl, Orange Is The New Black, Penny Dreadful, Better Call Saul, House of Cards, The Comeback, Mad Men, Daredevil, Sense8, Twin Peaks, True Detective, Jessica Jones, Portlandia, Doctor Who, Sherlock and Shameless *Shows he used to love: How I Met Your Mother, Revolution, Breaking Bad, Lost, Prison Break, Misfits, Skins, Glee. *Thinks Game of Thrones is the best television and fantasy series ever. *His 2012 top 10 in movies: Life Of Pi; Les Miserables; Django Unchained; The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey; The Cabin in The Woods; Beasts of the Southern Wild; The Dark Knight Rises; Argo; Skyfall; Silver Linings Playbook. *His 2013 top 10 in movies: Her, Dallas Buyers Club, The Wolf of Wall Street, Gravity, American Hustle, Nebraska, 12 Years A Slave, The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug, The Conjuring. *His 2014 top 10 movies: Whiplash, Boyhood, Birdman, The Imitation Game, The Theory of Everything, The Grand Budapest Hotel, Gone Girl, Under the Skin, The Babadook, Relatos Salvajes (Wild Tales). *He is half German , and also has Austrian and Spanish ancestry. *He is currently studying German. *His favorite characters of Game of Thrones are: Tyrion Lannister, Jaime Lannister, Cersei Lannister, Sansa Stark, Arya Stark, Brienne of Tarth,Margaery Tyrell, Davos Seaworth and Yara Greyjoy. *He used to have a fanfiction, Glee: The New Touch, which ran from August 2013 until August 2015. *He considers his all-time favorite music artists to be: The Smashing Pumpkins, Sigur Ros, Alt-J, Twenty One Pilots, M.I.A and Juana Molina. *Other of his favorite artists include: Arcade Fire, Portugal. The Man, Daughter, MSMR, Thirty Seconds to Mars, Florence and the Machine, Of Monsters and Men, Pond, Tame Impala, Die Antwoord, Pink Floyd, Samaris, El Cuarteto de Nos, Jack White, Saint Vincent, Lorde, Lykke Li, Sharon Van Etten, Soley, Mary Lambert, Victoria Bernardi, Lisandro Aristimuño, Melanie Martinez and Halsey. *His favorite music genres are alternative rock, grunge rock, psychedelic rock, alternative pop, alternative rap, and acoustic rock/pop. *He thinks music is his best companion. *His hobbies include acting and writing. *His parents divorced when he was 11, and currently lives with his mother and his two sisters, one who is 5 years younger than him while the other one is 2 years older than him. *He currently has little contact with his father after he moved out of the country. However, he visits him while he's in vacation. *He loves horse riding and owns two horses- Kuzko and Pampa. *He wanted to study either film direction, literature, psychology or political science at college, and ultimately went with film direction before changing to psychology in the following year. *Favorite person in the world is Tyler, except not because it's Nina *He is very interested in politics and international relations, and was part of his school UN model. *He would love to travel around India. *He loves the moon and will sometimes stare at it for minutes while thinking about life. *His favorite colors are black, white and blue. *He loves literature, he enjoys literature from every historical period, with particular interest in Shakesperian Literature, Barroque Literature, and early 1800s romanticism, and twentieth-century realism, as well as argentine novels from the Latin American Boom. Currently, his favorite contemporary author by far is Japanese writer Haruki Murakami. *According to Pottermore, he's a Gryffindor. *He doesn't enjoy acting, but did act for a soda commercial in 2015. Relationships Dustin Nustin Juna Ashtin Bustin Category:Users Category:Chat Moderator Category:Admin Category:Writer